Pink is for Girls
by anchora
Summary: / sasusaku / AU. Sakura has ten days in order to change for the guy of her dreams, but can she pull it off? HIATUS.
1. Friday: The New Kid

**Pink is for Girls**

full!summary—**Sakura Haruno, a tomboy through and through, has fallen for new student Sasuke Uchiha! With the spring dance coming up soon, Sakura has ten days in order to change into the girly girl that the guy of her dreams seems to want, but** **can she pull it off?**

disclaimer—**N. O.**

**.**

notes—**I have run out of Pacsun perfume and am in desperate need of more.**

* * *

**Aries**

_(March 21_—_April 20)_

**Spring is in the air, and along with those gentle breezes, **

**some love should be blowin' your way.**

* * *

_"Oh, it is love, from—"_

Sakura brought her hand down firmly on the alarm clock, effectively shutting off the trill of the music. "Ew." she groaned, lazily opening her eye to glare at the bright green display.

_6:35_

"Go to hell." whispered the girl, and dug back into her pillow. Everyone knew that mornings were the most hated part of every teenager's day, especially early mornings, in Sakura's case. Exactly where was the need to be at school at seven-thirty every _freaking_ morning? She made a mental note to kill the person who created that concept.

Telling herself that only five more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt, the pinkette's green eyes fluttered closed. It felt like only an instant before another noise blared—her mother.

"Sakura!" cried Mebuki Haruno. "Are you ready? You're going to be late!" Her pink pumps clicked on the hardwood floors of the house's upper level as she approached the yellow door of Sakura's bedroom. She turned the pink-clothed knob, swinging the door open.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her sleeping daughter. _Of course._ she thought.

The blonde advanced towards the bed, one hand on her hip as the other snatched the pillow from under Sakura's face.

"Sakura, wake up. It is seven-ten, and I _will _leave you here so you can walk to school." Mebuki smoothed her impeccably clean white dress, trimmed in pink at the neckline and hem, and adjusted the delicate silver chain at her collarbone.

The second she strode out the door, Sakura cracked open one green eye, practically leaping out of bed. Last night she put on her school clothes, since she was gonna be too lazy and cold to want to change in the morning anyway.

The teen swiped at her red sweatshirt, _Just Do It _printed in black on the front and the classic swoosh under it. She did the same to her soccer pants, making sure there weren't any big wrinkles or bunching at the ankle. They always seemed to do that, since she was so short. Sakura slipped in to her clean white Vans, pulling her long pink locks into a ponytail. Her bangs were needing a trim, and they hung in her eyes slightly. She didn't mind it too much, after all, bobby pins were a girl's best friend.

By seven-twelve, Sakura was at the table, noisily slurping down her miso soup and shoving grilled fish into her mouth. She frowned slightly when her chopsticks touched the bottom of the bowl instead of rice, but quickly turned her attention to the cup of green tea nearby, sitting causally unaware of it's fate. Sakura took it, lifting the cup to her mouth and chugging the warm drink.

"Damn, slow down a bit Sakura. You're going to choke." commented Ryuunosuke, Sakura's brother, from his position across her at the table. He held a piece of fish to his mouth and gaped at the pinkette. Sakura's other brother, Sasori, agreed as he took a sip of tea.

"Shut up."

With Sakura's father in the military and her mother kept busy from her job as the mastermind behind the Haruno brand clothing line, she was often under the care of her two brothers. It explained many of her tendencies, and slight disregard of manners. Constantly, Sakura competed against the both of them, determined not to lose to the fact that she was a girl.

Mebuki wiped her mouth with a napkin before intervening. "Ryuu, finish your breakfast. Sakura, don't tell your bother to shut up. If you're ready, I'm going to take you to school." she stood up, rinsing her bowl in the sink. She took her keys, put on a stylish jacket, and left to turn on the car.

"You got track today, gaki?" Ryuu asked. He tied the white drawstrings of his red hoodie into a bow, shoving his phone into the pocket. "I have baseball later, so I might not be able to pick you up if you get out at two-thirty."

Sakura shook her head. "Why can't Sasori pick me up?"

"I have to work. It's Friday, remember?" the redhead also put his bowl in the sink, pouring the rest of his tea into a travel mug.

_Duh. _thought Sakura. _Fish for breakfast today, no wonder._

Friday through Sunday, Sakura's mother insisted on traditional Japanese breakfast, with the rest of the week consisting of every-man-for-himself. Boxes of Rice Krispies, Cornflakes, Raisin Bran and Cheerios lined the cabinets, constantly having to be restocked due to the large amounts of food the three teens ate.

"Okay, we're out." said Sasori, twirling his keys around his finger as he and Ryuu walked out the door. Sasori and Ryuu were eighteen and fifteen-going-on-sixteen, respectively. Both of them went to Konoha High School, while fourteen year old Sakura attended Konoha Middle School. Sometimes, they went to school together, but usually took separate cars. Sakura was left to go with her mother, often being picked up by whoever wasn't busy.

"Guess I'll ask Ino," Sakura said to no one in particular, grabbing the plain pink Jansport backpack sitting by the front door. Her mother was already waiting in the silver Honda, her work car. Barely seven-twenty and she was already on the phone, undoubtedly discussing some important business move.

However, the second Sakura stepped into the car, Mebuki told the person on the other line she was busy and hung up, slipping the iPhone inside her purse.

"Your father should call you tonight," she said, pulling out of the driveway. "Did you know he's going to come home soon? He's very excited to see you and the boys."

Sakura's father, Kizashi, was in Mexico for some kind of humanitarian thing. according to him, there was some enormous natural disaster and millions of people had no homes, so for the past few months he'd been living there helping them.

Hearing that news excited the rosette. "Yeah? Maybe he'll be here in time to see me at eighth grade graduation!"

* * *

It was a good thing Konoha Middle School was nearby, or else Sakura would've been late.

Well, late-er.

She stumbled through the doors of the locker room, where many other girls were already stripping down into PE clothes. Some dodged into the shower stalls or bathrooms to change, while the less self-conscious ones pulled shirts over their heads like it was nothing.

In the girl's locker room of KMS, one hundred and twenty-eight small, red lockers were separated into five sections, from A to E. Sakura booked it over to section B, where her best friend Ino was already changing.

"Someone woke up late today." commented the blonde, as she put on her black T-shirt. She also wore salmon pink Nike short-shorts, striped with bright blue on the sides. Compared to Sakura, Ino was a big girly-girl, paying a large amount of attention to her hair and makeup, wearing things like dresses and very short shorts. Sometimes, she tried to give Sakura advice on how to do her hair or how to dress, giving her magazines like _Seventeen, _and _Teen Cosmo_.

"Whatever." Sakura sat down on the benches under the lockers, made of cement. She made no move to change or even open her locker.

"You're not gonna change? C'mon Forehead, you _cannot _wear your regular clothes as PE stuff."

Ino reached into her still-open locker, pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a navy blue long-sleeved shirt. She tossed them to her friend, who reluctantly began to change.

"I wore them as pajamas, Ino-pig, no big deal." she huffed.

Ino started to laugh. Typical Sakura, doing whatever she wanted to save some effort. "You would."

After the coaches called them out to the gym, both girls went to their separate sections of the gym. Because there were so many students, multiple classes went on at a time, usually four or five. During stretches, the classes were in different gym sections before two to three joined up during activities.

Today: football.

When it came to running track, playing soccer, swimming or even basketball, Sakura was a natural. Her slim, athletic body was ideal when it came to any sort of movement. She had long arms, strong legs and could easily focus on the most important aspect of any game. The best part about her physique, mental or physical, was the petite size of her figure. No one really thought she could pack any sort of punch, so when she brought out the heat, it usually won games.

However, Sakura couldn't play football for shit. The best she could do was run and pretend to want to catch the ball while secretly hoping she never would. If she did, by some miracle, it was just one weak throw to the person closest to her, even if they weren't on her team.

Besides, she didn't even like football. What was so cool about a bunch of guys running into each other for some pig skin? Talk about good use of your time.

"Line up!" Coach Anko blew her whistle, signaling for the students in her and Coach Gai's class to line up for teams. "Inuzuka! Uzumaki! Captains!"

Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki stepped out of the line, standing proudly before the other students. Both of them had made the A Red team. Since the school's colors were red and black, the A team was sometimes referred to as 'red team' and B team was 'black team'.

Naruto went first. He'd been one of Sakura's good friends since the third grade, when someone poured glue on Sakura's hair and Naruto kicked him in the shin. "Okay... Sakura-chan!"

_Crap... _thought the pinkette before walking behind the blonde.

"Hinata!"

"Neji!"

"Shino!"

"You!"

"That guy!"

Once all the teams had been chosen, Gai tossed a nickel to see who got the ball first. To Naruto's pleasure, it turned out to be heads.

In reality, Sakura had spent most of the game standing off to the side talking to Ino, but when she showed her how Ryuu managed to lift a TV by holding out her arms, the ball somehow managed to just _drop _into them.

"Uh, bye." Ino inched away from the pinkette, who looked around in a panic of where to throw it.

"Dude!"

Sakura looked up in horror as a crowd of boys tackled her to the ground.

* * *

_Oh, my head..._

"Are you okay?" someone asked from above Sakura. Her vision came into focus, and she noticed that she was on the ground.

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

"I-I'm fine—whoa." she'd tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea washed over her, causing her to hold her throbbing head. "What happened?"

"You fell." a hand reached out, helping Sakura off the turf with ease. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, really... " Sakura caught a glimpse of the person helping her, rendering her unable to finish the sentence.

He was _cute._

This guy must've been new, or else she would've remembered seeing someone like him. His hair was dark and looked soft, spiking up in the back and long fringe falling into his equally dark eyes. God, those lashes _alone_ were enough to make him one of the most _be-yoo-ti-ful _people Sakura'd ever laid eyes on, but with those fantastical cheekbones, the straight nose and most perfectly-perfect mouth anyone could ever have, he was just drop-dead gorgeous.

Although PE clothes were unflattering to most people (except Ino, apparently), he looked too good in a plain white shirt and black shorts. It made Sakura feel strangely self-conscious to be near someone so attractive.

"Yeah. A-actually, I think I need to go to the nurse." she said, smiling nervously.

He led her inside with the permission of Coach Anko, and walked her to the front office. In there, Shizune, the school nurse, was tending to some kid's messed-up ankle with an ice pack.

"Yes?" she asked.

Sakura stepped forward. "I, um, fell. On my head." she rubbed at the tender spot on her crown.

Shizune began to look concerned, and motioned for the pinkette to sit down in a chair. "Do you feel at all dizzy?"

"No, I just have a headache."

"Okay, well you can just lie down for a while, okay?" the brunette turned her attention to the guy who had brought Sakura here. "Hon, thank you for bringing her, you can go back to class now."

He nodded, and walked out.

Sakura laid down on a cot, closing her eyes. Not too long after, she felt Shizune patting her on the shoulder, telling her it was time for second period. The teen stood up, glad that the pain was gone, and decided to just go back to class in her PE clothes. Heck, History was her next class, and she left her book in her locker anyways.

Students were roaming the halls and going to class, much to the relief of Sakura. She definitely wasn't late, but would be if she went back to change.

She walked into class, and sat down in her customary desk right next to Ino, behind Hinata, and in front of Tenten, her other best friends. Hinata was on the shy side, but so naturally pretty that a conservative wardrobe didn't do anything to hide it. Her hair was long, purple-hued, looking so pretty next to her lavender eyes. Tenten was a bit more like Sakura—athletic. Volleyball was her thing, something she lived and breathed. She wasn't super high-maintenance, but made the effort to occasionally let her brown hair out of the usual buns to fall down her shoulders.

"You didn't change?" remarked Ino the second Sakura sat down. "And where's your stuff, Forehead?"

"Locker room."

Hinata turned around to face Sakura. "Why?"

"Took a wallop during PE." replied Tenten, not even looking up from her math homework. Somehow, the brunette managed to maintain a 100 percent in Geometry without even trying. Most of the time she had to help the others with their homework during class after she'd finished within minutes.

"Wait, how'd you know?" Sakura asked in horror.

"Lots of people know."

"OhmyGod."

Before anyone could discuss the gossip about the tumble Sakura took during first period, Kakashi-sensei called the beginning of class, seemingly on time today. He wasn't alone at the front of the desk, however, as someone stood next to him.

A very cute someone.

It was the guy from that morning, the one who had helped Sakura up. He was now dressed in a gray V-neck sweater, the collar of his white button-up showing from underneath, and some plain skinny jeans. His backpack was slung on one shoulder, History book in hand.

"Morning class, this is the new student, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

notes—**LORDY HOW CLICHE WAS THAT XD Well, welcome to meh new story! I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as you did The Perfect Princess, and pretty please leave a pretty review, along with a fave and/or follow? That sounds like a fair trade ^-^ Btw, this will prolly follow the same format as TPP, with two chapters for every day that passes in this story :P**

**Bye, and enjoy your Martin Luther King, Jr. Day!**


	2. The Plan

**Pink is for Girls**

full!summary**—AU. Sakura Haruno, a tomboy through and through, has fallen for new student Sasuke Uchiha! With the spring dance coming up, Sakura has ten days in order to change into the girly-girl the guy of her dreams seems to want, but can she pull it off? SasuSaku.**

disclaimer**—Nope!**

**.**

notes**—RAVENS, BIOTCH.**

* * *

Hey I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe?

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen**

* * *

"Sasuke, if you don't mind, why don't you introduce yourself? Waste enough time and I won't have to teach the class anything." said Kakashi, patting him on the back and going to sit at his desk. The teacher pulled out the top drawer, extracting a very familiar orange book.

The raven shifted his backpack to the other shoulder. His eyes ran over the entire class as he licked the corner of his mouth. "Well, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My family moved here from Oto because my dad's company transferred him. I like music, tomatoes, and the color red. I dislike... a lot of things. I played basketball at my other school."

Kakashi-sensei looked up over the over of his book. "Anything else?" Sasuke shook his head no. "Okay then. You can take the empty seat next to Sakura, with the pink hair. Everyone else can open up to chapter six in your books, page two-fifteen."

Doing her best to not make any sort of eye contact, Sakura opened her thick book to the designated page. She heard Sasuke take his seat, and shielded one side of her face.

"Nice shoes."

"Hn?" Sasuke looked over at Tenten, who smiled at him. Tenten was all about shoes**—**she easily had enough pairs to wear a different one every day for two weeks. She gestured to Sasuke's burgundy Vans with the matching laces.

"You have nice shoes. What are those, Eras?" she asked.

He looked down at them. "Authentics."

Tenten nodded, and before going back to her book, added, "I'm Tenten, by the way."

Sasuke smiled out of the corner of his mouth. He quickly glanced at Sakura.

The pinkette's eyes slid over to her other side, where Ino was. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, then quickly scribbled on a piece of paper that she then handed over to Sakura.

_That's totally the guy who helped you in PE!_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_**Oh, is it really? *sarcasm***_

_He's super cute! _

_**And?**_

_Make friends!_

_**No. He prolly thinks I'm an idiot...**_

_Say hi!_

_**No.**_

_OHMYGOD__JUST__SAY__HI__JESUS__YOU'RE__AKWARD._

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. She crumpled up the note in her hand, shoving it inside the cover of her book. Ino was always doing things like that**—**making her randomly introduce herself to her popular friends, wake up even earlier to try and curl her hair**—**silly shit like that. The worst part was that Sakura always went along with it anyway.

She turned back to her left. Sasuke had pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and was scribbling down notes. Perched on his nose, Sakura noticed, was a pair of black-framed glasses.

"Hi," she whispered. Sasuke stopped, looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. He raised his eyebrow in response, and went back to his notes.

Actually, everyone was engrossed in their notes, Sakura noticed. She was the only one not doing anything, mostly due to the fact that she didn't have a pencil, or even a binder for that matter. She bit her lip, thinking of the perfect excuse for talking to Sasuke.

"Um, do you have a pencil?" she asked. "And... and some paper?"

He half-smiled again, nodding as he took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Sakura took it gratefully, starting on her own notes.

They didn't say a word the rest of the period.

* * *

Ino stuffed another fry into her mouth. "I'm just saying that Alice in Wonderland is the perfect opportunity to explore a different kind of style. Everyone knows the story is way darker than it lets on**—**2010 movie, anyone? I can do great things with something along the lines of gothic/lolita fashion."

"I don't know, Ino," Tenten took one of her own fries and dipped it into Sakura's ketchup. "Maybe you shouldn't mess with a classic." Sakura nodded in agreement as she chugged down some of Hinata's milkshake. They were funny like that; no one's food was solely theirs, instead shared amongst them.

"But that blue dress has been done to death!"

"M-maybe you should keep some of the original th-themes of the costumes, b-but add your own flair to them, Ino." said Hinata. "Make Alice's dress a different shade of blue, for example."

The blonde instantly brightened. "Yeah! You, my friend, are brilliant! By the way, I completely approve of your outfit today, you might just have to let me borrow that shirt."

Hinata looked down at her red flowery skirt, empire-waisted, black tank top, and denim shirt. She had on her favorite black Toms, and her fringe was pulled back. "I m-might just let you." she replied, smiling softly.

The four of them ate in silence for a few moments, before Tenten spoke up. "Hey Saks, don't you have all your classes with Sasuke so far?"

Sakura looked up from her plate. She was busy memorizing the difference between points of concurrency, circumcenters, and orthocenters for the test they had in Geometry next period. Tenten was right, though. So far, she had PE with Sasuke, followed by History, French, then Language Arts. He had proved proficient in every one**—**taking such nice notes Kakashi actually commented to the class how they should follow the example, correctly conjugating past perfect, imperfect and the present tenses of the word 'suffocation' and reading the Diary of Anne Frank extremely eloquently out loud.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think he likes you." Tenten winked one of her brown eyes.

Surprised, Sakura nearly spit out some of her orange soda. "What! No!" she cried, which led to the snickers of Ino and Tenten. Hinata just raised an eyebrow, smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, he does," continued the brunette, as she but into an apple, chewing thoughtfully. "I saw him looking over at you a whole lot during French. And the reading in LA? I swear he wasn't even looking at the book**—**"

"Of course not! He was too busy staring dreamily at _Sakura-chan_!" Hinata cut in, rather uncharacteristically. She started to giggle.

Pouting, Sakura retorted, "Shut up, Hinata! At least he's not as bad as you are with Naruto!"

"Ooh, she did not just go there," whispered Ino.

"Girl, she went there and came back with a souvenir!" added Tenten.

Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably, clutching their stomachs, turning red, and leaving the food forgotten. People around them started to stare, slowly scooting away from the table.

Moments later, after they'd finished gasping for breath and eating their food, Ino smacked Sakura on the arm. The pinkette grunted unappreciatively, then noticed what her friend was gesturing to. A few tables away, where the popular kids**—**people like Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Karin Kobayashi, and Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin**—**sat. There, Sasuke sat next to Karin, laughing along with some kind of inside joke they had. Although she barely knew him, that scene made Sakura grit her teeth slightly.

Since they were really young, Sakura and Karin never really got along with one another. Both competed in the same sports, for the top spot. Much to Sakura's dismay, Karin always seemed to beat her in everything, even looks. She had long, straight red hair that never seemed to fall out of place, long, thick lashes around her crimson eyes, and always wore the latest styles.

Because of Sakura's much more down-to-earth, sporty fashion selections, Karin always found opportunities to rag on the pinkette about her 'ten-year-old-boy body' and her 'lack of girly-ness.' She was never straight-up mean, more like typical trash-talk, but it still made Sakura want to punch those cute brown glasses right off her perfect nose.

"Are you serious?" Sakura deadpanned. "Here not even a full day and he's already found a group? Typical. Ugh, he's even sitting with Karin too."

"Look, Karin's not that bad," said Ino. "I still don't know why you don't like her."

"Do you really want to hear that list?"

* * *

_peet._

The coach's whistle blew, and the runners had blown off the starting line. Within seconds, Sakura flew over the 100 meters, closely trailed by Karin. The two teens panted heavily on the other side, bent over with their hands on their knees. The pinker-haired of the two narrowed her eyes at the other, taking in one final breath before standing up to her full height of five feet, two inches.

"Nice job, Sakura. I hope you're hungry for the 400 though, 'cause you'll be eating my dust." Karin commented, smirking.

"Are you sure you won't be too bloated by then? You certainly got a mouthful just now." shot back Sakura, sticking out her tongue and hands on her hips.

Anko Mitarashi, the volleyball, basketball, soccer, and track coach blew her whistle again, signaling for the team to gather together. When she was sure everyone's attention was on her, she began to talk.

"Okay, I know this isn't cross country, guys, but you need to pump up that endurance! Some of you aren't clearing hurdles you should be, or have even added full seconds to your dash times, so it's time we get back into shape! Track season has just begun, and you are going back to those diets and mile jogs! So! Four laps 'round the track, and NO CHEATING!"

_peet!_

No one dared to argue, or even complain. They stretched out their legs and arms, taking sips from their water bottles. Sakura peeled off her soccer pants, which she had changed into before lunch, and sweatshirt, revealing the black and gold track shorts that matched her gold Livestrong tee. Her lip curled when she noticed Karin's pink and gray shorts and white tank top.

_Of course she'd wear that..._

_**Shannaro! Karin thinks she's just soooo cool! Hmph, well, we are so gonna outrun her during our laps!**_

_Uchinaru, this is a jog, not a 100-meter. _

_**So what? Let's kick this into high-fuckin'-gear!**_

Sakura rolled her eyes, then got back on the starting line, right next to Karin. The redhead looked over at her, smirked, then stuck her tongue out as Anko said "Go!"

At first, both girls were neck-and-neck at the front of the group. Although it wasn't a race, they continued to gradually speed up in attempts to beat the other.

"Geez Sakura, what's gotten into you?" Karin huffed. Her hair was up in a ponytail, glasses absent from her face. "It's almost like you're trying to outrun me!"

Sakura released a long breath. "Me? try to beat you? Please Karin, I don't need to _try _and beat you when it's so easy!" she nudged Karin with her elbow. Karin nudged her back, causing Sakura to 'bump' into her with her shoulder.

"Hey!" Karin 'bumped' back, until both girls were full on pushing each other. People had started to catch up, even passing them. Some chose to purposely stay behind and watch Sakura and Karin fight.

It didn't last long, as Karin finally got fed up and pushed the other pinkette hard enough to send her tumbling. Sakura tripped over her own feet, turning around and landing face-down on the turf for the second time that day. She made no move to get up, instead deciding to scream into the fake grass. She grabbed clumps of it, disregarding the stares of other track members as she tore them out.

_**You've got to be shitting me.**_

A few moments passed when the teen finally got up. First getting on her knees, she pushed herself off the ground. Dusting off her shorts, the pinkette walked across the field calmly, acting as though nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" asked Anko. When Sakura nodded yes, the brunette smiled and blew her whistle yet again.

"Practice is over today! Go home, and I'll see you Monday!" As everyone started to leave, Anko touched Sakura's arm. "Haruno. I noticed you were late today, perhaps you for got track started today and not next week?" she raised an eyebrow.

The pinkette admitted to forgetting, but was internally grateful Ino had brought it up and even offered to stay and walk with her back to her house. She had been waiting up in the bleachers, texting and doing homework.

When Sakura walked past she chirped, "Hey! I saw what happened, are you okay?" her blue eyes quickly scanned over Sakura.

"I'm fine, Ino," said Sakura, taking her own phone from Ino's hand. "Wait for me in front of the locker room while I change, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Quickly, Sakura changed back into her pants and sweatshirt, discarding her track clothes in the locker. She ran a brush through her hair and redid her ponytail, before shouldering her backpack.

"Okay, I'm do**—**"

Ino cut her off, pointing to a couple not too far away. "Do you see that?"

"See wh**—**"

"Shh! Look!"

Sakura rolled her green eyes, then turned her gaze to where Ino was pointing. There, on the other side of the fence separating the drop-off zone and the football field, was a very familiar redhead with a somehwta familiar raven. Karin was clamped tightly to Sasuke's arm, giggling like she had been at lunch. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she said, voice dripping with sweetness.

"Ugh." the Haruno's stomach gave an involuntary lurch, and her blood started to boil. It was a little-known fact that since sixth grade, every boy Sakura found to be at least _cute, _Karin dated. Be it for two days or two months, she somehow seemed to just _know_, and probably did it out of spite**—**and here she was again! Okay, Sakura didn't _like-like _Sasuke or anything, but still, she just wanted to make a new friend! He was cute**—**really cute**—**and seemed genuinely nice.

The worst part, though? Sasuke seemed to be eating it up. He smiled at Karin, even daring to laugh every once in a stupid joke.

"Let's go, Ino." growled Sakura, grabbing her friend by the arm an dragging her away.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of her? I know Karin, and she never just throws herself at people like that. Besides, they don't look good together at _all._ You know what I think? I think you and him would look cute together." Ino and Sakura were back at Ino's house, where she was now eating some potato chips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the rosette snapped her gum, spearmint-flavored.

"Yes you do!" Ino lightly smacked her on the arm. "Why don't you ask him to the spring dance-thing?"

Sakura took out a chip, crushing in her hand and depositing it into the garbage can. "Why should I? He obviously likes Karin."

"You don't know that**—**everyone fakes enjoyment around people, it's a fact."

"Well, even if he doesn't like Karin, he probably likes girls like Karin**—**pretty, skinny, smart**—**"

"You're pretty and skinny and smart."

"_Girly. _You honestly think I'm girly like Karin? Guys don't like it when you're one of them."

Ino sighed. She hated when Sakura got all self-conscious like this. The girl was normally very happy and bubbly, but sometimes she was so insecure it made the blonde cringe. So maybe she wasn't the girliest of girls, but it wasn't like she was androgynous.

"Sakura, don't be like that." she said, sighing deeply.

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not like you _can't_ be girly, right? I bet you if I just gave you some lessons... or something... " Suddenly, and idea sparked in Ino's mind. "Hey! What if we made you into a girly-girl? We're about the same size; you can borrow clothes and I'll teach how to do your hair and makeup and flirt and**—**"

"What?"

"Don't tell you don't like Sasuke in any kind of way**—**trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the kitchen counter.

_**How to: Girly-Girl in Ten Days**_

**1. Clothes**

**2. Hair**

**3. Makeup**

**4. Flirt—but not too much!**

**5. Act**

***Operation GG is now in motion!***

* * *

notes**—BOOM. In case you were wondering, 'Uchinaru' is just Sakura's inner. I didn't want to just call her Inner Sakura so yeah :3 **

**Also, I was wondering: If you watched the Super Bowl, what was your favorite ad? Mine's a tie between the Dorito's one with the goat and the Taco Bell 'Viva Young' one :)**

**Be sure to tell me your answer in a review! Mucho love, bye!**


End file.
